Love letter
by Ieeerr
Summary: What will happen when Logan writes Kendall a love letter? Read and find out! :D


**Enjoy! :D**

I was currently sitting in the library writing a letter. A love letter. I've been in love with him ever since I knew what Love was. I didn't care that we were both boys and that I was supposed to marry a girl. I wanted him, and him only.

He was always talking about girls, yet I never saw him with one. So when he came to me a week ago and told me that he liked boys instead of girls I was shocked, but at the same time I wasn't. Part of me yelled that I should tell him I was attracted to boys as well, but another part of me was scared. Scared of losing my best friend.

But now I actually had a change, he wasn't straight, like I thought he was. He was gay as well. I decided to write a letter. I was too afraid too tell him face to face, scared of rejection and indeed losing my best friend. He should still be able to figure out it's my letter, because he knows what my handwriting looks like. At least, I hope he did.

I thought of ways to begin the letter. _Hi Kendall. _I wrote down. I looked at it for a second before shaking my head. I ripped the page out and thought again. _Dear Kendall? _I asked myself. I wrote it down on the page I had ripped out, to see if I liked it or not. But no, I didn't like it. _Maybe just 'Hi' or 'Hey'?_ .._No, maybe Carlos finds it somehow and thinks it's for him. I'll just start with 'Kendall'_ I wrote his name down on a new page and looked at it. _Yeah, this looks good. _

I didn't think about what I wanted to say too much, I just wrote down what my heart told me to. Within minutes I had my letter and I was very stratified with what I had wrote.

I folded the letter carefully and put it in between the 2nd and 3rd page in my notebook. I put my notebook and pen back in my bag and walked away.

On the walk back home I thought about how I was gonna do this. _Maybe I can slide it underneath our bedroom door, or maybe I can place it underneath his pillow.. Hmm, but then he knows it's from someone who lives with us. Maybe I can put it in an envelope, with his name on it and then shove it into our mailbox. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. _I did a little jump and walked around the corner, into Palmwoods Park. I greeted a few people but didn't stop to have a proper conversation. When I entered 2J I said 'Hi' to Mama Knight and katie and walked straight to Kendall and mine room. I sat down behind my desk and grabbed an envelope. I opened my bag to grab my pen and notebook.

I wrote Kendall's name on the envelope before reading the letter over. I sighed but I was still happy with what I wrote, so I folded the letter again and put it in the envelope. I stood up from my desk to go to the pool and, of course, to slip the letter into the mailbox. I hid the letter underneath my shirt, so that Mama Knight and katie wouldn't see it.

"Bye guys, I'm going to the pool." I said while I walked past the kitchen where Katie was helping Mama Knight with cooking.

"Be back before 6 for dinner." Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay!"

I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I grabbed the letter from underneath my shirt and looked at it, letting out a sigh. _I'm actually gonna do it. _Before I could change my mind in slid the letter into the mailbox. _Oh god. I actually did it. _I looked at the mailbox for a few second before coming back to Planet Earth. I sighed once more and walked to the pool, to meet up with my friends. I hoped I could act normal around Kendall.

After dinner I went straight to Kendall and mine room to read a book. Luckily I hadn't accidentally said something about my letter to Kendall earlier when I was hanging at the pool with him and our other friends, but I did feel incredibly nervous around him.

Kendall walked into our room 15 minutes after me, with a envelope in his hand. My heart stopped. It was my envelope.

"Logan, look. I've got a letter!" Kendall said enthusiastically.

"Oh, uh.. cool." I hope he didn't notice my nervousness.

I watched him as he sat down on his bed and opened the envelope. He unfolded the letter and started to read. I could see his eyes moving.

"Wow." He said after he read it.

"What?" I asked, still looking at him.

"I guess I have a.. secret admirer."

"Really?" I tried to sound shocked, happy and surprised.

"Yeah. Wanna read the letter?"

Before I could answer, he had stood up and handed me the letter. He sat down next to me on my bed. I could feel his eyes on my face.

I read the letter, even though I knew exactly what that letter said.

'_Kendall,_

_I adore you, and everything you do. From the sweet things you say, to the massive hugs you give. The comforting shoulder to cry all my problems onto, the reassuring nod you give when I'm worried about something. The complements you give, the playful fights, physically or with words. The way I feel protected and safe whenever I'm around you. I admire you and I love you more than you'll ever know._

_From,_

_A person in love.'_

"Wow, that is so—"

Kendall cut me off. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you have any idea who it's from?" I asked, hoping he would.

"No, I have no clue. Do you have an idea? I mean, did you ever notice someone checking me out or something?"

_Yes, me. _"I h-have no clue, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll find out who's it is." Kendall said while he grabbed his letter. He sat down on my desk and sighed. I saw him reading the letter one more time and I started to read in my book again.

"Logan..." Kendall said after a few minutes.

I look at him. My eyes widened. In one hand he had the letter, in the other he had my essay, which was our English homework that I had finished before going to the library. I forgot that it was lying on my desk, if I had known it was there I would have freaked out and tried to stop him from sitting there. But it was too late now. He looked at the letter, then to my essay and back to the letter.

"Y-yeah?"

"It is yours, isn't it?" He almost whispered, looking up at me.

I just stared into his eyes, without saying anything. He stood up and walked towards me. I flinched a little bit when he sat down next to me.

"Is it yours?" He asked again.

I looked from his eyes to my letter in his hands, and back to his eyes. I slowly nodded.

"How long?"

"W-what?"

"For how long have you ..liked me?"

"For as long as I can remember." I admitted shyly, still looking straight into his eyes. He smiled a little and stood up. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, instead he grabbed something out his drawer and walked back to me.

"Here." He gave me a folded piece of paper

I couldn't talk, I couldn't think, I could barely move. I managed to unfold the paper and started to read.

'_Logan, _

_You're the light to my sun__._

_You're the stars to my sky._

_You're the yin to my yang._

_You're the pages to my book._

_You're the leaves to my tree._

_You're the breath in my lungs._

_You're the meaning to my life._

_I love you so much._

_With love, me.'_

I looked up from the piece of paper. Kendall was coming closer to me and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. It was just a quick peck, but it felt so perfect.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

Kendall chuckled. "I hope you're not."

I smiled at him. I stood up, grabbed my letter to him out of his hands and placed both his and my own letter on my desk. I walked back to him and sat down on his lap, facing him. I moved my hands towards his neck and face and softly caressed him. His hand were around my waist, hands making cute patterns on my back.

"For how long have you been liking me?" I asked.

"Since like _forever_."

"You're saying that we liked each other all this time without the other knowing? God, I wish I wrote that letter sooner."

"What made you decide to write that letter?"

"Remember when you came out last week?" Kendall nodded. "Well, I then realized that I had a change since we apparently are both gay, but I was too scared to tell you in person because I didn't want to loose my best friend. You know, us being best friends with me having a crush on you but you not having the same feeling would just ruin our friendship. But anyway, I decided then that I was gonna write you a letter. I actually wrote it today and slipped in into the mailbox before I came down to the pool."

"Is that why you went to the library? To write the letter there, so I wouldn't find out."

"Mm-hmm."

Kendall smiled the most gorgeous smile ever.

"Well, I owe you a 'thank you' then."

I looked confused at him. "Huh?"

"I wrote my letter to you in here when you were at the library."

"You wrote it today?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's scary."

Kendall just nodded.

We just stared at each other for a while, without saying or doing anything. I leaned forward and stole a quick peck of his lips again.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

I moved my hands towards his shoulders, to push him back but he stopped me by grabbing my hands and entwining our fingers.

"Wait, I wanna do this officially."

I frowned.

Kendall let out a cute laugh when he saw my face.

He leaned forward and pecked my lips. "So cute." He said when he pulled back. "But anyway, I'm gonna do it officially. Logan, will you be my boyfriend?"

I laughed. "Yes, of course Kendall."

"Yay!" Kendall cheered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kenny."

He let go off my hands so I moved my hands towards his shoulders again, this time without being stopped. I pushed him back onto my bed and lied down on top of him. I leaned forward and our lips met. We both wanted to run our tongue along the other's lip to ask permission to enter at the same time, causing our tongues to touch each other instead. I smiled into the kiss and I fell him do the same. This kiss was much hotter, deeper and much more passionate than the ones we had before.

I couldn't believe I finally had him. He was mine, the love of my life loved me back. This was the best day ever. The only thing that could top this day is the day I'd marry Kendall. I can't wait for that day to happen and it _will_ happen, because no matter what, I'm not letting this boy, here in my arms, go. Never.

**I think it's cute. Let me know what_ you_ think! :D**


End file.
